Don't Avoid Me
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Scared that she might avoid him, he confesses how he feels, and the reason why behind it. Soulsilvershipping, one-sided Chosenshipping, and GuriBuru or Oldrivalshipping. Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):**Eh... None. No Yaoi. Just Het. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):**Soulsilvershipping, Onesided Chosenshipping, and GuriBuru.

**Note(s):**I love this pairing. Heck, I'd support any rivalshipping, as long as it's decent. I mean, I grew to love it, and I fell completely in love with it when Kotone & Silver had that double battle with Lance & Clair. xD x3

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV ( Age 7/3-Years-Ago )**

_"Dad! Wait!" I yelled._

_Excited, I ran up to a well-known man as he was prepared to leave. He tells me he has a business, but I never come to ask what type of business. What what's been going on, I didn't even care enough. However, that doesn't mean I can't handle the gym while he was gone._

_He turned to me and frowned, "What is it, Silver? Daddy's busy right now..."_

_"Can I watch the gym while you are gone!?" I yelled, excited._

_He sighed, "Fine! The Pokemon for this gym is in my room, in a box under my bed."_

_"Thank you, Dad! I won't let you down!" I cheered._

_He grumbled, and turned to leave._

_Normally he'd leave some other people ( like that dumb Jesse & James ) to watch other the Gym. However, one day, I'm gonna rule this Gym, just like my Dad._

_I ran around, excited that I'd run over the gym for a couple days. I've never been so happy during my entire life. I've been so excited to watch his gym for a while. So, I ran to get his Pokemon for this gym. I bet they're neat, and strong._

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day**

_Bored, I sat down on the chair, waiting for a trainer to come. I groaned, I could see why it's so boring here. I got to see my dad's Pokemon, and they're mostly ground type. I didn't think watching this gym would be SOOOO Hard._

_However, I perked up when someone walked in._

_A girl. 3 Years Older then me. I gasped. She almost seemed... Pretty. I stood up, and smiled, happy a trainer came._

_She looked up, and I smirked, "Sorry, the current Gym Leader isn't here. However, I'm taking over for a while. To whom do I owe the pleasure of winning to?"_

_"My name is Green." She replied, also smirking, "I'll beat a kid like you!"_

_I took out his first Pokemon, "Call me Silver! Come on out, Nidoking!"_

_"Come out, Venusaur!" She called, calling out her Pokemon._

_Yup, this'll be a very interesting battle._

**X-X-X-X**

_Falling to my knees, I watched as his last Pokemon fainted. Kangaskan. His Pokemon are... Weak! Why did he even use these Pokemon?_

_After a while, I grunted slight from anger, and handed her the Earth badge. She just took it, and merely smiled at me. She offered a handshake, "Great battle. Those Pokemon of yours are tough."_

_"B-But they're not mine. They're my da-Leader. They belong to my Leader." I replied, looking at the Pokeball._

_Silence._

_"Plus, they're weak! They can't even beat a kid like you..." I murmured, angry._

_She smiled, "Well, you're a kid yourself. Plus, you look like you're gonna be a tough trainer. I use Type Weakness."_

_"Type... Weakness...?" I asked, looking at her._

_She nodded, "Your leader use mostly Ground Type. My Venusaur is Grass Type. Grass is stronger then Ground. Now, Types like Psychic, Dark, and Ghost are pretty great too, for they're strong against typical types that most people use... We could hang out sometime if you'd like. I can teach you about Pokemon."_

_I watched as she offered her hand. I took her offer, and stood up as she helped me up. Grinning, I nodded, "Alright... Thanks, Green..."_

_She nodded, "No problem. It's the least I could do to help out someone like you. It's a promise."_

_I nodded as she waved, "I'll come and visit again. I promise I'll teach you everything I know."_

_She waved as she left. I waved back, smiling._

_I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master one day. She'll be the credit of it all._

_I ran off to heal his Pokemon._

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV ( Age 10/3-Years-Later )**

I looked at the Pokemon that was in my Pokeball. Typhloson... I tighten my grip to show anger. I was sitting on the shine... The Dragon's Den.

It's been 3 Years since I saw Green again.

During the rest of the year, she's hasn't been coming. When ever she did come, she'd just say a few words at a time. As if avoiding me. She then stopped by years end. Dad then started avoiding me because some kid, named Red, beat him. I promised to him that I'd be the strongest Pokemon Trainer out there.

I am one of the best, just not the master.

What's annoying is that I kept losing to this one girl annoying girl name Kotone. She's annoyed because she doesn't even look decent. She has a marshmallow hat, and pig tails. Overalls that look ridiculous on her. She talks a lot ( which is the opposite of Green ), and she keeps smiling, no matter how much I bring her down with words.

However, she is tough.

She has a Meganium nicknamed Bey ( ridiculous ), and she even beats me, no matter what Pokemon is out. She knows what weakness my Pokemon has, and she knows how to level them properly too. It annoys me to no end.

However, one word from the dragon-type master, Lance, and made me realize what I've become.

I see clearly that he often flirts with Kotone, and even praises her even when he loses. He's annoying as well.

Still... Part of me kind of misses Green.

Last I've heard from her, she is one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world. She is one of the top 10 next to Red, and Blue. She is well known among the trainers, but she disappeared along with Red right after she becomes the champion. I sighed, wondering where she's at now.

At the Dragon den, I face Dragon-Type Pokemon to straighten my Pokemon ( along with the trouble of figuring out what weakness Dragon Types have ) and taking on trainers that pass by.

Until, Kotone came.

Sighing, I glared at her when she walked up in front of me, grinning that pathetic grin. She was annoying just looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

Her Meganium behind her. She grinned, "What's wrong? Are you mopy again?"

I turned away, "... I don't wanna talk about it."

She blinked, staring at me.

Silence.

I looked at her, "... Why are you silent? Normally you're talkative."

"Well... You normally argue with me. Something is wrong... What's wrong?"

"..."

Silence.

She sat down next to me, concern clear now, "... Are... Are thinking of someone?"

I never looked at her, just kept staring ahead, "... No. No one in particular. Not at this moment, at least..."

Silence.

"Tell me... Who?" She asked, looking hurt.

I sighed, and I looked at my Pokemon, "... When I was 7-Years-Old, I met a trainer. At the time, I wanted to be a Gym Leader like my Father..."

She remained silent, her face expression held sadness.

I continued, "... However, when _she _came. She taught me about Type Weakness, and how to train your Pokemon, leveling them up..."

"Sh-She..." Kotone murmured, looking down, "... Did you get her name?"

I nodded, "... She's one of the top trainers in the world, along with Red and Blue. Her name was Green."

Silence.

I leaned on my knee and sighed, "... I know. Dumb that I'm thinking of a girl that I met three years ago. However, she..."

Kotone looked at me, and I looked at her.

"... She avoided me by years end. She stopped visiting the Gym, and that was when my Father avoided me... That was when I promised I'd become one of the strongest trainers out there..." I finished, turning away again.

Silence.

Kotone petted her Meganium as it laid down next to her, and she softly smiled, "Well... She's in the past now. She disappeared along with Red a long time ago, and you may never know it, but there's a chance you might see her again..."

I looked at Kotone.

Oh no...

She continued, "... I saw Red. He was up in . However, after our battle, he disappeared again. He was mysterious... She might be just like Red. Mysterious..."

Oh no no no... No... Don't...

She sadly smiled, "... So, don't beat yourself down, Silver... You'd see her again... Someday. Right? She's must've been very nice, very strong..."

No...

"Prett-Mph!"

I interrupted her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She squeaked when she realized what I just did. After a while, I pulled away, and looked into her eyes. Her eyes held sadness, and a tear was threatening to come out.

She was gonna cry.

I wiped it away right when it came down.

Silence.

I leaned to kiss the other one away, and I frowned, not liking the fact that she was crying.

I hate to see her cry.

"Look, I may've lost Green a long time ago, but... I bet she is with someone else, and I know who... That's not the point thought. I'm saying is that she's in the past, and she even grew onto me. However, since she disappeared, I need someone to get over her... I might've gained a crush on her, but... It was puppy love. I doubt it'll never happen."

"S-Silver?"

"I-I'm saying... I like you. You grew onto me, and you even look decent enough. I grew to like you, but I just fell for her at first sight... You maybe the opposite of her, but... I like you. I like you because... You're you."

"Silver..."

"Kotone... Please don't avoid me like she and my father did... You're different. You... You show the perfect example of everything positive... Especially love."

She stared at me for a moment before leaning on me, "... I promise, Silver. I like you too. You have no idea how happy I get when you come around. I'd love to hear your voice, your laugh even if it's... Cold. However, I like you because... Well, you're mysterious, and you're so cool... I get happy, and proud, to see you getting stronger everyday..."

"Kotone..."

"... I'll keep your promise of not avoiding you if you keep your promise of getting stronger. We might need each other if one falls..."

"Kotone...!"

"Or if both falls, then I'm not sure how we're gonna feel. I mean, sure, we're both strong trainers. If, like, a beginner beats us, then that'll be embarrassing, wouldn't it?"

"KOTONE!"

"I mean, sure, getting beaten by an ameture would ruin our reputation, then we would rebuild it again, which would be SOOOO Hard, and we'd have to become like Red and Green, but the-MPH!"

I kissed her. She was getting talkative again. Especially since she mentioned Green.

Sighing, I pulled away, "... I promise, Kotone. Now, can we... Cuddle?"

I grew to hate affection, but since this is some I actually love romantically, then I'd give... _Cuddling _a try. Thank my dumbass father for how I am, okay?

She... Snuggled up to me, and sighed in content. She hugged me, and nuzzled me. I was hesitant, but I managed to wrap my arms around her.

We... Cuddled.

My Typhloson came out, and it looked at Meganium. It gave out a cry before it started to chase Bey around. Sighing, I decided to bring out the rest of my Pokemon. She had the same idea, and brought out hers.

Annoyed, I backed up a bit, "Uh... Playing?"

She giggled, "Pokemon need to play every once in a while! Now, lets cuddle while they play for a bit. I'm sure you'd enjoy this moment."

I frowned, "... I-I don't know..."

"Come on. It gives us some alone time~!" She said, hugging me now.

I sighed, and we continued to _cuddle _as the Pokemon played for a bit. I sighed once again, pulling her close.

I closed my eyes, enjoying Kotone on my lap.

She was right. It actually IS nice.

I hate to admit it, but I like this. I like cuddling. I like having my Pokemon play. I like having her by.

I like her.

Sighing, I closed my eyes.

Enjoying this moment.

**X-X-X-X  
Flashback**

_I looked at her, and I stared. She seemed distant. She then turned, and blinked, "... Yes?"_

_"Do you have anyone in particular you like, Green?" I asked._

_"Pardon me?" She asked, not catching that._

_I stared, "Do you like anyone?"_

_She remained silent for a bit before smiling slight, "Of course... His name is Blue."_

_"Blue...?" I asked._

_She nodded, "... Blue... He's my rival, but... I like his cocky additude, and his his way of saying "C'ya later", which makes me giggle every time..."_

_"Which is...?" I asked, curious._

_"Smell ya later~!" She replied, and giggled._

_I chucked finding that funny myself. This Blue guy does sound funny._

_She stopped giggling and sighed, "Ahh, yeah, of course... I'm not sure if he likes me back..."_

_I looked at her. Hurt was clear in her eyes._

_She gave a sad smile, "Ahh, however, there is hope. Ya see, a girl's love should be obvious, but guys are unknown. The way he talks to me, it's like he's talking to an old friend. He talks that way towards my friend, Red, too. So, I can't bring my hopes up..."_

_I blinked. Maybe I can help. I hate to see her cry._

_"Does he smile every time he talks to you? Does he wink or anything?" I asked._

_She looked at me, "... Well, yeah, but... How is...?"_

_"I'm a guy. I may not like anyone..." I lied. I actually like her. However, I wanted to help her, at least, "... But a guy is different. He may speak you like a friend, but it shows he isn't uncomfortable around you. He may like you back."_

_She gasped, "You really think so? That he'd like me back?"_

_I nodded, smiling, "Of course... I may not know his personality besides the little bit you give me, but... I think he might like you back."_

_"Wow, you're awfully smart for a 7-Year-Old... Alright, next time I see him, I'll ask him." She said, a look of determination clear now._

_I sadly smiled as I watched her for a bit._

_She hugged me, and leaned to whisper in my ear, "... Thank you, Silver. You're the best."_

_She leaned to kiss me on the cheek, and got up. She turned to wave before running off._

_I watched as she ran off. Each time she got farther and farther, my smile faded away. One lone tear rolled down._

_"She isn't worth your time." My father would say, "... She's a tool. Use her, then forget her. She taught you what you needed, so you don't need her anymore."_

_"She's a friend..." I'd reply._

_However, another saying popped in my head, "She's a tool, Silver. Nothing more. Nothing less. She isn't your friend. She's just a usable tool... Forget her. She isn't your time."_

_I walked away, letting the tears fall._

_She'll just get in the way now... She'll forget me, so I'll forget her._

_However... I like her. She's smart. She's pretty..._

_She has my heart now._

_I doubt I'll ever get it back now._

_Never..._

**X-X-X-X  
End of Flashback**

I opened my eyes. I didn't realize it until it happened, but one lone tear rolled down. I wiped the tear, and I looked at Kotone.

Huh. Apparently she passed out where we were _cuddling_. I looked at our Pokemon, and I sighed. They worn themselves out, and passed out as well. I looked at my Typhloson, which was next to me, and I petted it. He gave a low growl, and sighed. I saw Kotone's Meganium next to Typhloson. Huh. Didn't think they'd get alone, considering they have opposite personalities.

Silence.

I smiled slight, "... Green. If you're here... You'd be proud of me. I've finally gotten stronger. You may've not known it, but... I liked you. Now, I like Kotone... She maybe the opposite of you, but she's a great trainer, like you."

It remained silent. Not like I was expecting a reply.

I chuckled lightly, "... My father... Taught me all the wrong. I'm not sure if you'd know or not, but... My father is Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket..."

Silence.

I petted Kotone's hair, "... I promised to both you and Dad that I'd become a strong trainer... Look at me now... I got more that. Kotone maybe stronger then me, but hey, I'm making her proud... You'd be proud too..."

I nuzzled Kotone's hair as she snored slightly. I sighed.

"... I hope you got the one you loved. I got mine..." I said one last time before closing my eyes. Slowly going to sleep.

Silence.

"I love you..." I murmured.

I drifted to sleep.

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

* * *

**Yes, Bey is my Pokemon, Meganium. I got a question. Shall I make a sequal for this? To see where Green went off to? I haven't changed my poll since I joined here, but this is the first time I get to change it, just for the sake of this fanfic. Shall I post a sequal?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed. :3  
**


End file.
